


(PODFIC) After You've Gone

by SD_Ryan



Series: After You've Gone Fic and Podfic [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pseudoscience, Time Travel, and then it's just a fucking free for all after that, because really, if you consider everything through winter soldier canon, seriously hand-wavey faux science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SD_Ryan/pseuds/SD_Ryan
Summary: “Time changes things,” Barnes rasps. Fucking understatement of the century.“I don’t like what it’s done to your eyes.” Steve presses his thumb to the bridge of his nose, smoothing over the scowl permanently etched there. “You’re so sad, Buck.”Barnes is willing to live with the Avengers in Stark's tower. He's willing to take responsibility for what he's done and work on getting better. But he'll be damned if he lets Rogers smother him under a blanket of concern and heartbreak. It takes a visit from an old pal to remind him of all he's got in the here and now.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: After You've Gone Fic and Podfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842997
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	(PODFIC) After You've Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After You've Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825554) by [SD_Ryan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SD_Ryan/pseuds/SD_Ryan). 



> See end notes for additional trigger warnings

To listen or download, click here:

[SD Ryan](https://soundcloud.com/user-400536650) · [(PODFIC) After You've Gone](https://soundcloud.com/user-400536650/podfic-after-youve-gone)

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:
> 
> —Dub-con warning. Bucky is enthusiastic and happy to participate in sex with Steve, but he lacks the capacity to understand what he’s giving consent to. Steve also has no idea what Bucky has been through and therefore doesn’t have enough information to give informed consent.  
> —Brief references to previous torture/chemical castration  
> —Mental illness slurs. Bucky does not treat himself with the respect he deserves.


End file.
